Noir odc 28 Zielone pola szczęścia i bólu akt 1
by Altena Q
Summary: Kirika i Mireille decydują się pozostać we Dworze. Mimo podejrzliwości Mireille, Altena i Chloe traktują je z największą gościnnością, a podczas ceremonii w Świątyni wszyscy bez zarzutu akceptują nasze Noir. Rytuał przerywa nagły zamach na Chloe i Altenę.


**Odc. 28. Zielone pola szczęścia i bólu - Akt I**

Przed kamienicą w Paryżu zatrzymał się czarny samochód. Dwóch mężczyzn wbiegło po schodach i wtargnęło do mieszkania. Przejrzeli wszystkie pomieszczenia, otworzyli szafy z ubraniami.

- Nie było ich tu co najmniej od rana.

Drugi kiwnął głową. W tej chwili rozległ się dźwięk telefonu komórkowego.

- Halo? Coo? - wyłączył telefon wyraźnie wściekły.

- Spóźniliśmy się. Już tam są.

Pierwszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

- Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Mireille Bouquet jest po naszej stronie.

- Nie wiadomo jak długo. Altena ma potężną siłę przekonywania.

- Trzeba przyspieszyć termin spotkania Wielkiej Rady.

Skinęli głowami i opuścili mieszkanie.

Tymczasem, w strugach ulewnego deszczu, Mireille i Kirika ponownie stanęły u progu Dworu.

Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęły twarzą w twarz przed Alteną, która, bez cienia zaskoczenia, uśmiechnęła się i gestem zaprosiła je do środka.

- Dobrze, że już jesteście...

W tej chwili ukazała się przy jej boku Chloe, trzymając w rękach dwa ciepłe koce. Rozjaśniła się na ich widok i wręczyła im po jednym.

- Herbata gotowa! - prawie w podskokach wybiegła z holu.

- Wróciłyśmy, bo chcemy dowiedzieć się co tu się tak naprawdę dzieje - odezwała się Mireille.

Kapłanka uśmiechnęła się do niej i kiwnęła głową. Podążyły za nią. Przed progiem pokoju, w którym wcześniej siedziały, odwróciła się na moment i cicho dodała z nutą rozbawienia w głosie:

- No i... musiałyście chyba nieźle zmoknąć...

Mireille spojrzała ponuro i owinęła się szczelniej kocem.

Tym razem na stole stały cztery kubki parującej herbaty... pomarańczowej, sądząc po zapachu. Oprócz tego stał koszyk z pieczywem, miseczki wypełnione, jak po chwili spostrzegły, gorącą zupą; talerze z kawałkami różnego rodzaju sera, no i - oczywiście - półmisek winogron. Altena i Chloe zajęły te same miejsca co poprzednio.

- Musicie być porządnie głodne - odezwała się beztrosko Chloe.

Ku zdumieniu Mireille Kirika kiwnęła głową. Usiadły, również tak samo jak poprzednio. Chcąc nie chcąc, Mireille musiała przyznać, że po całym dniu była porządnie wykończona, ciągle mokra, zmarznięta i... głodna. Popatrzyła na jedzenie z większym zainteresowaniem.

"Pomyślałby kto, że to wygląda jak rodzinna kolacja" - pomyślała ironicznie i odruchowo sięgnęła po kubek herbaty.

- Auć! Co... - Kirika kopnęła ją pod stołem - Och...

Dotarło do niej, że wszystkie trzy zgodnie złożyły ręce i spuściły głowy do cichej modlitwy. Poczuła się nieswojo. I... głupio. To ją zirytowało jeszcze bardziej. Altena i Chloe wydawały się tego jednak nie zauważać. Tym, co ją denerwowało najbardziej, jak po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, był fakt, że Kirika zachowywała się jak u siebie w domu. Tylko ona wydawała się tam nie pasować. Niemniej jedzenie okazało się wyborne. "Gdzie one tu mają kuchnię?" Zastanowiła się mimo woli.

Gdy wszystkie skończyły posiłek, Altena ponownie uśmiechnęła się do nich.

- Musicie być bardzo zmęczone... Zaprowadzę was do waszych pokoi.

- Już dawno po zmroku - dodała Chloe - my tu wcześnie udajemy się na spoczynek.

- Zaś rano wstajemy o świcie, aby nie tracić ani jednego promienia słońca - dokończyła Altena.

Kirika kiwnęła głową.

Chloe wyszła pierwsza i wróciła z pochodnią. Rozpalając rząd kolejnych na ścianie, zaprowadziły je do dwóch położonych obok siebie sypialni. Mireille i Kirika wymieniły spojrzenia. Nie odezwały się jednak. Altena wskazała blondynce jej pokój, Chloe skierowała Kirikę do następnego.

- Mam nadzieję, że jest tu wszystko, czego ci potrzeba. W razie czego, Chloe i ja jesteśmy tuż obok. Jutro będzie czas na rozmowy - dodała widząc niecierpliwe spojrzenie Mireille. Zapaliła świece na stoliku przy łóżku.

- Spokojnej nocy... Mireille - powiedziała, znów się Korsykance wydało, cichym, ale hipnotyzującym głosem. Otrząsnęła się z tego wrażenia i w milczeniu patrzyła, jak Kapłanka wyszła i cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wówczas rozejrzała się uważnie. Pokój był wbrew pozorom przytulny. Palący się równomiernie ogień w kominku dawał dużo ciepła, światło świec odbijalo się w ogromnym zwierciadle na ścianie tak, że było dość jasno. Jej torba podróżna leżała obok łóżka. A raczej średniowiecznego łoża z baldachimem. Usiadła. Ugięło się pod nią miękko. U głowy leżało pięć dużych, puchatych, wyszywanych poduszek. Przesunęła dłonią po jedwabnej pościeli.

"Taki szyk, a nie zainstalują prądu?" Popatrzyła na świece. "Altena żyje w świecie średniowiecznych iluzji". Pomyślała i uświadomiła sobie coś, co ją nagle zaniepokoiło.

"Zaraz... nie powiedziała gdzie jest..." zerwała się nerwowo i przeszła przez cały pokój. Ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi. Na korytarzu było idealnie cicho, i wciąż ciepło od pochodni. Wyszła, zabierając ze sobą torebkę z pistoletem.

- Mireille... - podskoczyła. Tuż za nią stanęła nagle Kirika, która w tym samym momencie wyszła ze swojej sypialni.

- To ty... odetchnęła z ulgą blondynka i znów rozejrzała się po korytarzu.

- Zastanawiałam się właśnie, gdzie tu jest...

- Pokażę ci.

- Och... - Mireille znów ogarnęło nieprzyjemne uczucie, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak dobrze Kirika znała to miejsce.

Poprowadziła ją wgłąb korytarza, dalej schodami w dół. Mireille zawahała się. Zejście wyglądało bardziej na piwnicę, niż łazienkę. Kirika obejrzała się na nią. Zeszła w końcu i omal nie krzyknęła ze zdumienia.

- Wow! - rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu nasuwającym skojarzenia z gorącymi źródłami w grotach, jakie widziała w renomowanych ośrodkach turystycznych. Z tym, że to było naturalne.

- Woda płynie podziemną rzeką, dlatego jest zawsze ciepła i czysta.

Mireille rozglądała się dalej.

- A gdzie jest...

- Tam - Kirika wskazała jej ręką na róg "łaźni". Dopiero teraz dostrzegła tam drewniane drzwi. Popatrzyła na nie sceptycznie.

- Czy tutaj też zachowują średniowieczny styl życia?

- Nie - poraz pierwszy odkąd tam przybyły Kirika naprawdę się uśmiechnęła. - Sprawdź.

"I tak nie mam innego wyjścia." Pomyślała Korsykanka i otworzyła drzwiczki.

- Wow! - powiedziała poraz drugi. Wyposażenie toalety okazało się całkowicie współczesne.

- Jak oni tu zrobili kanalizację? - zainteresowała się jak wyszła.

Kirika wzruszyła ramionami i sama się tam na chwilę zamknęła.

Wróciły na górę. Przed drzwiami swojej sypialni Kirika zawahała się.

- Mireille?

Również pierwszy raz tego dnia blondynka uśmiechnęła się. Razem weszły do środka.

Drzwi naprzeciwko uchyliły się nieznacznie i zamknęły z powrotem.

- Poszły spać?

- Chyba tak... - rozległ się szept Chloe - przynajmniej... weszły do środka.

Altena zaśmiała się cicho. Powoli rozplotła warkocz. Chloe patrzyła jak płomień świecy tańczył na jej włosach. Wzięła do ręki niewielki, ozdobny grzebień.

- Mogę?

Altena uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Zsunęła swoją codzienną szatę i usiadła na łóżku tylko w lekkiej, białej sukience, którą nosiła pod spodem. Chloe cicho westchnęła ze szczęścia. Stanęła tuż za nią i delikatnie zaczęła rozczesywać jej włosy. Po kilku minutach grzebień wysunął się jej z ręki. Altena odwróciła się nagle i przyciągnęła ją do siebie.

- Pozwól mi popatrzeć na ciebie... moja ukochana Chloe...

Drżącymi rękami ściągnęła z siebie piżamę.

- Och... - na wpół omdlewając osunęła się w ramiona Kapłanki.

Obudził je dźwięk dzwonu. Zdawał się napływać zewsząd i odbijać echem od ścian. Kirika i Mireille zerwały się gwałtownie.

- Uch... Kirika opadła na łóżko przecierając oczy. Blondynka popatrzyła na zegarek. Była 5.43, a przez okno właśnie wpadał pierwszy promień słońca, prześlizgnął się po ich twarzach, odbił od kryształowego lustra i kolorowe tęcze zawirowały im przed oczami. Zrobiło się bardzo jasno.

- Okna wychodzą na wschód... - mimo woli Mireille patrzyła z zachwytem na ten, niewątpliwie zamierzony przez średniowiecznych budowniczych, efekt. Nagle podskoczyły obie, gdyż rozległo się pukanie. Nim zdążyły odpowiedzieć, drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie i usłyszały głos Chloe.

- Czekamy na was za 30 minut w jadalni! - wydało im się, że głos jej lekko drżał od tłumionego śmiechu i drzwi się zamknęły.

Mireille zerwała się. Ubrała się najszybciej jak mogła, poczym wyjrzała na korytarz. Był pusty. Skoczyła do "swojej" sypialni i otworzyła torbę.

- Hm... nie przewidziałam, że będziemy tu tak długo...

Wzdrygnęła się z zimna, ogień w kominku zdążył zgasnąć przez noc. Wygrzebała sweter, co niewiele pomogło, jako, że miała na sobie mini. Wyszła na korytarz zastanawiając się, czy pamięta, gdzie schodziło się do łazienki. Znalazła dość szybko i stwierdziła, że w świetle dnia również i to miejsce wyglądało o wiele przyjaźniej. Po kilku zaledwie minutach wbiegła z powrotem po schodach i...

- Och... - prawie wpadła na Altenę. Kapłanka zmierzyła ją wzrokiem.

- Rozchorujesz się w tym stroju.

Mireille zamurowało na chwilę. Zanim odzyskała głos, Altena otworzyła z powrotem drzwi, które przed chwilą za sobą zamykała. Objęła Mireille w talii i wprowadziła do środka. Dziewczyna zesztywniała i odsunęła się od niej. Nie zważając na to, Altena podeszła do szafy i zamyśliła się na chwilę. Przez ten czas Mireille zdała sobie sprawę, gdzie się znalazła i rozejrzała uważnie. Komnata, większa od tej, w której spały, wyraźnie była sypialnią Kapłanki. Zdobienia na krawędziach łóżka były pomniejszonymi symbolami klęczących Noir z wyciągniętymi mieczami, miękki dywan wyszywany był w kunsztowne, przeciągnięte złotą i zieloną nicią, kiście winogron. Na kołdrze leżała wyglądająca na jedwabną, biała sukienka - i coś, co wyglądało na piżamę. Mgliste skojarzenie pojawiło się w głowie Mireille, ale w tym momencie Altena odwróciła się szybko i podała jej coś, co wyglądało na długą, utkaną z grubego, ale miękkiego materiału, suknię wiśniowego koloru.

- To powinno pasować - wręczyła jej. Blondynka odebrała to od niej, wciąż nie będąc w stanie wymówić ani słowa. Altena skierowała się do drzwi, rzucając przez ramię:

- I nie przeszukuj pokoju, nic tu nie znajdziesz...

Drzwi zamknęły się zanim do Mireille dotarło co usłyszała. Westchnęła ciężko.

Gdy weszła do jadalni wszystkie wydawały się na nią czekać. Altena uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, Kirika i Chloe otworzyły szeroko oczy. Mireille podeszła do stołu, starając się zachowywać swobodnie, co nie bardzo jej wychodziło. Wreszcie zdobyła się, by spojrzeć na Altenę.

- Jest na mnie trochę za luźna... - mruknęła. Chloe wyglądała jakby wstrzymała oddech. Kapłanka zmarszczyła brwi i wstała gwałtownie.

- Nieprawda! - podeszła do niej i obróciła energicznie plecami do siebie. Chloe ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zatrzęsła się od tłumionego śmiechu. Kirika patrzyła na to coraz szerzej otwartymi oczami. Altena chwyciła sznurek, który wiązał całość na plecach jak gorset, rozwiązała i ściągnęła mocniej.

- Hej! - zaprotestowała Mireille.

- Już jest dobrze - Altena spokojnie powróciła na swoje miejsce. Przez chwilę blondynka patrzyła na nią zaskoczona. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- No popatrz... czyżbym znalazła twój pierwszy słaby punkt?

Chloe wydała odgłos jakby się czymś zakrztusiła, choć jeszcze nic nie zjadły, Altena na dłuższą chwilę wstrzymała oddech, ale nie odezwała się, tylko jej policzki pokrył delikatny rumieniec. Mireille poczuła, jak humor jej się definitywnie poprawił. Tym razem zgodnie złożyła ręce do modlitwy.

- No to... bon apetite! - zabrała się do jedzenia tak energicznie, że Kirika omal nie upuściła kubka z herbatą na podłogę.

Kiedy śniadanie dobiegło końca, drzwi jadalni otworzyły się nagle i ukazała się ta sama kobieta w habicie, którą widziały poprzedniego dnia. Pochyliła głowę przed Alteną.

- Wszystko przygotowane do Zgromadzenia w Świątyni.

Altena uśmiechnęła się do niej.

- Dziękuję, Anno. Przybędziemy na czas.

Kobieta ponownie się ukłoniła i wyszła.

Altena i Chloe podniosły się z krzeseł.

- Na Zgromadzeniu wszystko zrozumiecie - Kapłanka skinęła głową na Mireille i Kirikę. Podeszły do drzwi.

- Jeszcze tylko jedno - Altena odwróciła się do nich. Skinęła na Chloe, która pobiegła wgłąb korytarza.

- Powinnyście mieć na sobie to - Chloe powróciła, lekko zdyszana, niosąc białe szaty.

Mireille zawahała się.

- To tradycyjny strój Noir - wyjaśniła Altena - przebierzcie się, zaczekamy na was przed wejściem. Odwróciła się i odeszła, trzymając Chloe za rekę.

Słońce stało już wyżej na niebie i gdy w białych, powiewnych tunikach, Kirika i Mireille ukazały się na progu, poczuły, że nawet kamienie wydają się promieniować ciepłem. Wiatr ucichł, a jedyny ślad wczorajszej ulewy krył się w nielicznych kałużach między winogronowymi krzewami.

Altena nie kryła zachwytu, gdy je ujrzała.

- Jesteście przepiękne... - dotknęła dłonią policzka Mireille. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok. Kapłanka wydała się tego nie zauważyć, skierowała wzrok na Chloe, która właśnie ukazała się na progu. Obejrzały się na nią.

- Moja Chloe... - szepnęła Altena tonem, jakiego u niej nie słyszały. Chloe też wyglądała inaczej niż dotąd. Miała na sobie krótką, białą tunikę, tę samą, którą Kirika pamiętała z pojedynku. Przyjrzała się uważniej i posmutniała. Dekolt odsłaniał kawałek blizny na klatce piersiowej. Na kilka sekund Kirice zrobiło się biało przed oczami.

_-Ty i Mireille w Paryżu... To miałam być ja!_

_- Chloe, proszę... _

_Dziewczyna osuwająca się jej w ramiona... z maleńkim, ozdobnym widelczykiem wbitym w serce._

_- Kiri..._

- Kirika!

Otrząsnęła się. Mireille chwyciła ją za ramię. Powoli wróciła do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała znów na Chloe. Stała trzymając Altenę za rękę, spokojna i uśmiechnięta. Rozpuszczone włosy, dłuższe o kilka centymetrów, opadały jej na ramiona. Błyszczącymi oczyma spojrzała na Kapłankę.

- Idziemy?

Altena uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową.

Otoczyły niewielkie jezioro, kryształowo czysta woda lśniła w słońcu, pojedyncze kolumny i winorośle odbijały się w niej, i tylko przekwitnięte już lilie wodne dawały znać o upływie czasu. Przed oczami Kiriki znów stanął dzień sprzed kilku miesięcy.

_- Dla ciebie i Alteny zrobiłabym wszystko..._

_Pocałunek Chloe i jej ramiona obejmujące ją za szyję._

Chloe popatrzyła na Kirikę równie zamyślona. Altena objęła ją w talii. Dziewczyna ocknęła się i uśmiechnęła do niej.

Tylko Mireille cały czas rozglądała się uważnie, trzymając jedną rękę na pasku sukni. Wybrzuszenie z boku zdradzało ukryty pistolet. Altena i Chloe skręciły w stronę ścieżki między drzewami, wiła się kilka minut malowniczo między gęstą roślinnością, by rozszerzyć się w drogę do Świątyni.

Ich uszu dobiegła muzyka. Jej źródło stało się jasne w momencie, gdy przekroczyły próg Świątyni. Po bokach "ołtarza", kilkanaście młodych kobiet śpiewało delikatną, nieco smutną melodię.

Usłysz mój płacz

Ulituj się nad nami...

Ochroń nas, Aniele

Pod swymi skzydłami

Odpowiedz mi

Miej litość nad tymi

Którzy cierpią by inni

Zostali zbawieni

Grupa kapłanek rozstąpiła się na widok Alteny. Cały czas z Chloe u boku, przeszła przez środek głównej nawy do ołtarza. Usiadły na ciężkich, drewnianych krzesłach. Altena skinęła ręką na Mireille i Kirikę. Kapłanki pochyliły przed nimi głowy. Usiadły na mniejszych krzesłach po bokach. Wówczas pieśń chóru ucichła.

- Noir...

Szept kapłanek odbił się echem od ścian świątyni. Wszystkie patrzyły na Kirikę i Mireille z wyraźnym zachwytem. Altena uśmiechnęła się, wstała i rzekła powoli i uroczyście.

- Grand Retour. Możecie ujrzeć na własne oczy nadzieję tego świata.

Ponownie po świątyni rozległy się westchnienia zachwytu. Mireille siedziała jak na szpilkach, wodząc wzrokiem po zgromadzonych kobietach.

- Jak przed wiekami, nad Soldat zawisły czarne chmury - ciągnęła Altena.

- Nasza wiara została sprofanowana. Przez tych, którzy mając się za naszych braci wykorzystywali imię Soldat do niegodnych celów. Którzy nie chcieli dopuścić, by nasze Drzewa połączyły się u swych korzeni. Jeszcze niedawno pewni byli sukcesu. Jeszcze niedawno tak bardzo lękałam się, że Noir nigdy się nie przebudzą.

Zapadła tak głęboka cisza, że Mireille słyszała bicie własnego serca.

- Przetrwałyśmy chwile pełne bólu - Altena zerknęła na Chloe, która nie odrywała od niej spojrzenia pełnego uniesienia.

- Myślałyśmy, że nasz czas tego świata dobiegł końca. Gotowe oddać życie dla Prawdziwych Noir, przebrnęłyśmy ogień piekielny.

Dłuższa przerwa. Na twarzy Mireille pojawił się wyraz niedowierzania. "To jest bez sensu. Chciała.." Altena odezwała się ponownie, zanim dokończyła myśl.

- Przeznaczenie jednak nie dało nam tak szybko opuścić tego świata. Nie, dopóki żyje nasza Nadzieja. Dopóki istnieje zło, które chce nam ją odebrać.

Skinęła na Chloe. Podniosła się z miejsca i stanęła tuż przy niej. Altena położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. Chloe trzymała w ręku niewielki zwój pergaminu. Rozprostowała go i zaczęła czytać nieco drżącym głosem.

_Dwie dziewice w jedno złączone, strzeżcie pokoju tego świata..._

Mireille wzdrygnęła się na znajomy wers, Kirika słuchała z uwagą i otworzyła szerzej oczy, gdy Chloe zaczęła czytać nieznany im ciąg dalszy.

_Niech zawsze będzie światło i woda dla Drzew_

_By chronić ich życie, z życiem świata złączone_

_Bowiem od światła wszystko się zaczęło..._

Głos Chloe się załamał, Altena mocniej ścisnęła jej ramię i dodała ze wzruszeniem.

- Jestem szczęśliwa, bedąc waszym światłem...

- Jestem szczęśliwa będąc wodą życia dla Drzew... - szepnęła Chloe.

Skierowała oczy na Kirikę i Mireille.

- Noir... od tej chwili zgromadzone tu Wierzące składają swoje życie w waszych rękach. Od tej chwili miejsce to staje się waszym domem.

Chloe podeszła do stołu. Leżały na nim dwa ozdobne miecze. Takie jak te, które widoczne były na wszystkich rzeźbionych wizerunkach dwóch kobiet klęczących przed trzecią, patrzącą na nie z miłością.

"Uklęknijcie"... - szepnęła Altena. Kirika jak zahipnotyzowana osunęła się na kolana. Mireille zawahała się.

-Nie! - nagły krzyk podziałał na wszystkie niczym wybuch. Chloe skoczyła do przodu, Kirika i Mireille, zsynchronizowane jakby sterował nimi niewidzalny mechanizm, zerwały się i oparte plecami o siebie wyciągnęły pistolety.

Z grupy kapłanek wysunęła się ta, którą widziały we Dworze . Była bardzo blada, z grymasem wściekłości na twarzy. Chciała doskoczyć do ołtarza, ale pierwszy rząd kapłanek zasłonił jej drogę. Zdążyła unieść pistolet i wycelować nim w Chloe. Padł strzał, w tej samej sekundzie kapłanki rzuciły się na nią i skrępowały.

- Chloe! - Altena rzuciła się w stronę dziewczyny, chwyciła na ręce i zaniosła na tył ołtarza. Chloe wyglądała na trochę oszołomioną.

- Nic.. mi nie jest... - obejrzała się - chybiła. - Altena odetchnęła z ulgą, puściła ją i zeszła z ołtarza.

Po twarzy kobiety spływały łzy. Altena nachyliła się nad nią.

- Anno... dlaczego?

- Ona miała nie żyć. Dwie Noir... - jej głos był pełen nienawiści. Zadrżała, po jej twarzy znów popłyneły łzy. Altena przybliżyła się.

- Myliłam się - powiedziała łagodnie i smutno - Chloe jest moim...

- Byłam przy tobie. Zawsze na każde żądanie. Miałam być... Nie ona. Za to już nigdy...

Wyszarpnęła się nagle trzymającym ją kobietom. Błyskawicznie uniosła ramiona, otoczyła nimi szyję Alteny i pocałowała ją w usta.

Świst w ułamku sekundy rozdarł powietrze. Anna jęknęła i osunęła się do tyłu ze sztyletem w szyi. Rozległ się krzyk grozy ze strony kapłanek. Wyjęły jej z ręki niewielki nóż, który miał utkwić w plecach Alteny. Chloe była już obok, trzymając w ręku drugi sztylet. Spojrzała na ciało kobiety.

- Jak ona śmiała... - drżącym nieco głosem szepnęła w stronę Kiriki i Mireille. Patrzyły na to wszystko osłupiałe, cały czas w bronią w gotowości.


End file.
